


"I had a friend once, we ran together when I was little."

by HowManySecondsInEternity (orphan_account)



Series: What would you die for? [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HowManySecondsInEternity
Summary: There's a thin line between love and hate. The two have been dancing it for centuries now.The grass is red with their hate.The grass is red with their love.
Relationships: The Doctor/Missy (Doctor Who), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Twelfth Doctor/Missy, Twelfth Doctor/The Master
Series: What would you die for? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661941
Kudos: 11





	"I had a friend once, we ran together when I was little."

_"I had a friend once,"_

The Mistress, Missy, The Master, Koschei. All the same in his eyes. He didn't care. He didn't mind.

" _We ran together when I was little."_

Through the fields of grass, red with their blood, their fights, their death and destruction.

Through the fields of grass, red with their hopes, their passion, their daring and determination.

There's a thin line between love and hate. The two have been dancing it for centuries now.

The grass is red with their hate.

The grass is red with their love.

( It's not. He likes to pretend. So does she.) 


End file.
